


All That Glitters...

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [657]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9205310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He won't give up until he finds the dirt beneath the gilded lily presented to the public.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 December 2016  
> Word Count: 145  
> Prompt: see quote below  
> Summary: He won't give up until he finds the dirt beneath the gilded lily presented to the public.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place approximately before the events of episode 01x05 "Seven Curses." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Just a little more of a random missing scene that I'd have liked to see take place in canon, while realizing that there are some moments that would only seem important to another writer, rather than the general audience.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"Everything we see hides another thing, we always want to see what is hidden by what we see."_  
\-- René Magritte

 

His research into Lyons' background feels incomplete, but he's not sure he can pinpoint where to look next. Things are just a little _too_ perfect for the older man, and his cop sense is tingling as if he's being electrocuted. Nobody is that perfect, and anyone who believes someone truly is that perfect is gullible enough to buy oceanfront property in Wyoming.

He leans back in his chair for a moment, finger tapping at his lips as he studies the man's face on his monitor. He knows there's a connection to Thorn beyond what he already knows of the mentor role that began back in the White House. He won't give up until he finds the dirt beneath the gilded lily presented to the public.


End file.
